Little Too Much
by odishon
Summary: Gwen gets drunk and Kevin looks after her. Gwevin friendship. Mostly. XD


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

* * *

"Personally, I think you deserved this."

This was not how Kevin intended to spend his evening. Take his girl out to meet with a few buddies, have dinner, dance, party…

The sound of said girl-in-question hurling punctured his thoughts. He moved forwards to help her balance, pulling her fiery locks away from her face.

"Nnngh," Gwen groaned leaning against him, trying to catch her breath.

"What'd ya expect after downing five Purple Hooters in less then an hour?" he scolded.

"Shen why'dja give it to meesh?" Gwen slurred indignantly.

"I'm the designated driver," Kevin explained logically. "Wasn't about to get buzzed on those fruity little drinks they were serving. I just passed them along, didn't force you to drink them."

"Ah didn't 'ow yoo made shem wit wodka!" she protested. "Figmured shuice."

"Sorry." He rubbed her back sympathetically. "Thought you knew what it was when you took it." Gwen suddenly lurched forwards again to relieve her stomach of its contents. Kevin dodged its projectile just in time.

"The name of the drink and the fact we where at a _bar_ didn't tip you off?" he asked some of the annoyance he was now feeling creep into his voice.

"Restrunt 'n' undersurage…" Gwen trailed off lamely.

"Yeah, it was also a restaurant," Kevin agreed. "And as for the age factor… owners aren't real particular about details like that."

"S'it's all yoor fault."

"Right," he scoffed. "You've got nothing to do with this."

Gwen just moaned miserably in response. Kevin sighed and decided to take pity on her.

"Come on," he helped her straighten up. "I'll take you home." Gwen's eyebrows shot up.

"Ah cain't go shome like thiss!"

"Yeah, I guess your folks might get upset…" Gwen gave a snort of laughter at that gross understatement. "…But I'm still going to take you 'shome' there."

"Ah go shome yoo git in tromble 'oo."

"You're putting up a remarkably good argument for a drunk," Kevin noted dryly. "Fine. You can crash at my place. No one else'll be there."

Gwen gave a slight grunt of agreement, allowing him to lead her stumblingly to his car.

XxXxXxXxX

Helping her stagger up the steps to his apartment, Kevin marveled that they had made it this far without her having thrown up again. Aside from her shaky moans in the car, Gwen appeared to have removed every ounce of bile from her body.

"Okay," he propped her gently against the wall while he dug out his keys. "Almost there…"

"Ugh," Gwen lamented.

"Here we are." The door clicked open welcomingly. Kevin hurried her inside, letting her slide down to the floor, resting in a crouch in the foyer.

"Right, then." He finished locking the entrance and turn to face. "I… Gwen, are you okay?" She was clutching her stomach still on the floor.

"I… oooh… BLAGH!" Gwen heaved onto his feet.

"Great! Just great!" He gave a little sarcastic laugh. "Okay!" He yanked her to her feet. "Let's go."

Doing a squashy discombobulate dance across the room, Kevin had Gwen hang her head over the nearest sink in the apartment – the kitchen's.

"Kev'n…" Gwen croaked weakly. "Ah… ah'm shoo sor-" Her apology ended in a last supper's plunge.

"Yeah, yeah." He patted her back comfortingly. "Just stay here while I clean up a bit." He _really_ wanted to get out of those shoes.

She bobbed her head before leaning over the sink again. Kevin took that as a cue she'd be okay and slipped off him sticky footwear and socks, carrying them to the bathroom.

He dumped them into the bathtub and let the water rinse over them. Then he stripped his spew-spattered pants off and threw them in as well. Grabbing a bar of soap, Kevin attempted to wash the gunk from his clothes the best he could.

A loud clatter from the other room stopped him from the task at hand.

"Gwen!" Reflectively flicking off the water, he rushed out to see if she was all right.

Gwen was still hunched over his kitchen sink, perfectly fine. On the floor next to her was a plastic cup that appeared to have fallen from the drain-board. Sighing, he picked the glass back up and rested it on the counter.

"Think you're done now?" Kevin asked, giving her a once over. She was a wreck. Damp hair was plastered to forehead and her usual rosy complexion had gone pallid.

Gwen nodded weakly and tried a few faltering steps towards him.

"Whoa, now." Kevin caught her arm before she went any farther. "Why don't you sit down?" He guided her carefully to a dinning room chair.

"Hang tight for a second." He disappeared back into the kitchen area and returned with a glass of water. "Rinse with this."

Gwen gratefully took a swig and swished the water around her mouth. She paused and looked around for someplace to spit.

"Back in the glass," Kevin offered her. She made a face but did as he suggested. Kevin took the glass from her and set it on the table watching her intensely.

She seemed a little more stable then before but by no means was she sober. Her eyes drooped, her head wobbled on its own accord and the stench of regurgitated alcohol coming off of her would have flattened a skunk. Unwisely, she started to get up.

"Gwen, wait!" Kevin rushed forwards to stop her. With a tittering lurch, Gwen toppled forwards onto him.

"Oolf!" Kevin tried to get out from under with minimal damage and found himself face first in a generous amount of her bosom.

"Ahhh… um… sorry." He tried to squirm a bit of distance between them. He _was_ in only his boxers because of heroic efforts and she was definitely too close give his attire.

"Kevin." Gwen's face was flushed. She had an odd look in her eye.

"Uh… Gwen?"

She leaned forwards and covered his mouth with hers. Kevin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her lips were slick and soft and she tasted – she tasted so _gross_.

"Yluck! Gwen!" He wrenched her off of him.

"Whot's wrong? Don'tchoo like me?"

"I like you. I think I'd like you more if you brushed your teeth a couple of times before doing that again." He pushed her off him a bit more.

"Oh…" She had a blank look, swaying slightly, and without another word passed out. Kevin caught her as she fell backwards.

"You really make a lousy drunk," he told her unconscious form. She was so gonna owe him, he vowed as he carried over to set down on the sofa. She stirred slightly and rolled over on her side. He went to go get a mop to finish cleaning up.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey."

No response.

"Hey, Gwen."

A sleepy twitch.

"Hey!"

"Whaa?" The redhead absently tossed a show pillow at her waker.

"Good morning," Kevin smirked charmingly down at her. "Oh, and I got this at the convenience store across the street." He held up a purple toothbrush.

"Unnh." Gwen slowly sat up to let her head hang between her knees.

"How's your head?" Kevin asked already guessing the answer.

"Reeling." She rubbed her temples.

"Here, this'll help." He pulled out a beer from behind his back.

"I was drunk last night, I've got a hangover this morning, and you want me to have another drink?" she demanded incredulously.

"Old remedy. Little in the morning helps take the edge off." Gwen stared at him disbelievingly. "Really. Trust me." He offered her the can again.

Gwen accepted to doubtfully and after a while, begrudging took a swig.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Gwen made a face. Kevin chuckled quietly.

"So." Gwen handed the mostly-full beer back to him. "How… um… how…" She could seem to get across coherent sentences. Kevin decided to cover the basic spectrum of inquires and processed to give her a rundown of recent events.

"It's ten o'clock-ish, you made an absolute fool of yourself last night – not sure how much you remember of that – I had a heck of a mess to clean up because of it, no cops or angry fathers came banging on the door while you were zonked out so I'm guessing no one saw us last night and your folks don't know you're here…" he trailed off thoughtfully. "You might want to give them a call."

"Right," Gwen snorted. "I think I'd like to put that off just a little bit longer, thanks."

Kevin shrugged. "Your funeral."

"Don't remind me," Gwen sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You wanna wash up a bit and I'll make breakfast?" Kevin suggested.

Gwen's head snapped up, a look of horror spread across her face. Kevin had to laugh at her expression.

"Okay, no breakfast?" Fervent nodding. "Bathroom's just down the hall. Here…" He handed her the toothbrush.

"Thanks." Gwen pushed herself up off the couch and disappeared to clean up. Kevin sat down where Gwen had been moments before and idly stretched back to wait for her to finish up.

XxXxXxXxX

"So, what are you going to tell your parents?" Kevin asked carefully driving along en route to Gwen's residence.

"You mean how do I plan on explaining away the stench on alcohol on my clothes?" Gwen sighed. "No idea."

"Well you cleaned up pretty good," Kevin said conversationally, trying to cheer her up some. "Maybe they won't notice."

Gwen scoffed looking down at her outfit. "I think they'll notice."

Kevin didn't see what Gwen was making such a fuss over. Yes, she was a little more rumbled in appearance from the time when her parents would have last seen her but compared to the mess she'd made of herself last night she was very well groomed and you could barely smell any alcohol on her, really.

They drove in silence for a while.

"Looks like there's a welcoming committee," Kevin noted as they pulled into the driveway. Frank and Susan Tennyson were standing out on the front stoop both with dark circles under their eyes looking frantic. Gwen groaned softly and slunk down low into her seat.

"I'm in sooo much trouble…"

"Gwen!"

"Yep," Kevin agreed. "I think you're in trouble."

Gwen winced again. Kevin took pity on her.

"You want me to come in with you and explain things?" he offered.

"No, don't worry about it. Whatever excuse I make up, I'll make you look good." Gwen turned to face him. "Oh, and thank you again for everything last nigh."

"Your wel-" Kevin was cut off as a familiar soft pair of lips pressed against his. She tasted like his cinnamon toothpaste.

"That wasn't gross now, was it?"

"N-no. No, that was definitely better." Lots better.

"Gwen!" They both cringed.

"Gotta go." Gwen scrambled out of the car.

"Wait!" Kevin leaned over the seat. "See ya tomorrow?"

Gwen smiled at him in response before slamming the car down shut and shuffling over to where her parents were waiting for her. Her mother threw her arm around her child pulling away abruptly with a crazed look in her eye, as if she didn't know if she wanted to kiss or kill her daughter. Frank put his hand protectively on Gwen's shoulder and glared over to where Kevin was watching the reunion from his car.

Kevin decided it was time to leave now. With a little saluting wave, he pulled out of the driveway and took off.

He'd wait until after Gwen explained thing before attempting a more formal introduction.

* * *

_**Okay. So Gwen was a little out of character but she was gonna get busted by her parents for being drunk, how would you react?**_

_**I haven't posted anything in a while, I'd really love some reviews. (*wink* *wink*)**_

_**This piece was originally done for alcohol awareness month.**_


End file.
